Violet's Visit to the North Side
This event took place in the later chapters of Into the Dark. It is when Violet crossed the river from the south to the north side to look for Emerald. It is a major event in Into the Dark and was the cause of many things, some of the most notable being Mushroom's death and Finch and Robin's move from the north side of the river to Cedar and Junco's grove. History The Death of Mushroom Violet crosses the river and visits Mushroom's hollow. She interrogates him about where Emerald is. Mushroom reveals that his friend Robin befriended her, and begins to tell Violet everything about Robin's schedule. Mushroom wonders if Violet wants his suet, and she refuses and thanks him for the information. When Mushroom says that he'll be going, Violet puts on an insane smile and says she doesn't think so. She then snaps his neck and tells him to say hello to Amethyst (her dead sister) for her. Finch v. Violet Fight Finch is regretting not telling Robin her secret before, and thinks that she hates Chestnut for chasing her and treating her like a criminal while she has regretted putting Snow in the ditch since she did it. She wonders if Mushroom will be her friend, and goes to the tulip tree to see if he's there. She at first thinks he's gone but then realizes that Mushroom is dead and that Violet killed him. Finch decides to take off her blindfold and get rid of it forever. She thinks that she needs to save her friend and there isn't time for secrets anymore, deciding to take on the name Emerald again. Emerald/Finch runs into the village armed with a sharpened stick. She hears something from the central tree, and thinks it must be Violet and hopefully Robin. She finds a hole in the tree that leads to a tunnel, and goes down it, reflecting that Violet always kills in certain places. Violet is down there holding Robin, who has a cattail-stalk gag tied over his snout. Emerald/Finch says to let him go. Violet says she never thought she'd see her "ugly green eyes" again, and informs Emerald/Finch that she knows that she has been pretending to be Finch. She begins to choke Robin. Emerald/Finch argues with Violet, saying that she had a new life and she was doing just fine. Violet says that she is ruining her life, and Emerald/Finch realizes that she can't argue with Violet, she needs to pretend she's on her side. She switches her attitude and pretends to agree with Violet instead. Violet believes her and asks if she would like to kill Robin. Emerald/Finch comes forward with the stick, but instead of attacking Robin, she hits Violet and yells at Robin to run. After a short conversation, Robin obeys. Violet keeps talking to Emerald/Finch, trying to convince her to get back on her side for real. Emerald/Finch argues, and gets very angry at Violet. She stomps on the ground, causing the tunnel to collapse, but manages to escape. Violet comes out after her, and when Emerald/Finch attempts to escape up a tree, Violet shreds Emerald/Finch's tail. However, she manages to escape and runs through the tree branches all the way to the river. Violet traps Emerald/Finch against a tree trunk overlooking the river, but Emerald/Finch manages to wiggle free by pretending she is defeated but then slipping out when Violet releases her grip. She runs down the tree trunk and manages to knock Violet off the tree into the river. Emerald/Finch watches as Violet's body goes limp and thinks she is dead. Finch doesn't know how to feel now that Violet is dead, because on one paw, a murderer is not alive anymore, but on the other paw, she killed someone. She decides that from now on, she will be Finch, not Emerald at all, and would speak out against Violet's supporters. Finch goes to the village to look for Robin. Characters Involved Major * Emerald/FinchRevealed in Into the Dark, page 130 * VioletRevealed in Into the Dark, page 127 * Mushroom * RobinRevealed in Into the Dark, page 133 Mentioned * Amethyst * Chestnut * SnowRevealed in Into the Dark, page 134 Important Events Deaths * MushroomRevealed in Into the Dark, page 130 * Emerald (figurative)Revealed in Into the Dark, page 142 References Category:Events